


Naegiri Week 2020: One-shots and ficlets

by nanamicide



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), But I'll put it in the notes and in the first "chapter", Established Relationship, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, The setting and AU changes depending on the entry, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanamicide/pseuds/nanamicide
Summary: Here are my entries for Naegiri week 2020. These fics will be crossposted on my Tumblr. Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko & Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 26
Kudos: 39





	1. Index

**Naegiri week 2020 prompts:**

  * Day 1: Sweet
  * Day 2: Work
  * Day 3: Sunset
  * Day 4: Rain
  * Day 5: Touch
  * Day 6: Date
  * Day 7: Festival



[Source](https://naegiriweek.tumblr.com/post/633640209888804864/naegiri-week-2020-themes#notes)


	2. Like cocoa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto Naegi takes Kyoko Kirigiri on their first date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in a non-despair AU

When Maizono-san had pushed him to finally ask his crush out on a date instead of constantly beating around the bush with her, Makoto hadn’t expected Kirigiri-san to say yes. She always seemed so cold and distant, and so focused on her work, even when they were interacting with each other outside of class, that he would have never imagined that she was interested in him as well. And yet, she was. She’d even blushed when she accepted to meet him at the coffee shop that was a few blocks away from Hope’s Peak – something Makoto would have never thought he’d see.

Still, even though he’d always been attracted to how mysterious she seemed, it had been heart-warming to see that slightly more vulnerable side of her, and he had been longing for more ever since. To him, that fact alone was enough proof of the fact his best friend had been right – it was about time he took her on her date and confessed to her. It was their last year at Hope’s Peak, after all. If he didn’t do any of it soon, he’d never do it. He didn’t want to live with regrets, for if there was anything he had learned at that prestigious academy, it was that doing things was much better than having regrets.

So here he was, sitting alone in the back of the coffee shop and wearing a white button-up shirt that he thought looked way too formal on him. Maizono-san had insisted on his wearing it, and he hadn’t been able to say no to her even if he wanted to opt for something more casual and well, _comfortable_ than that. In a way, she seemed just as excited as he was about his date, so he had let her have fun.

Makoto nervously scratched the back of his head, mentally cursing himself for arriving so early. He had been afraid that with how punctual Kirigiri-san was, she would be there before him. But now that she was nowhere in sight, he was feeling silly about it. Of course, she was the type to arrive early to class. But she was such a serious and hard-working person that she was likely to only arrive right on time to social events since they weren’t hear priority.

 _No, that’s stupid, too. She’s not a machine and she_ wants _to go on this date with me. She’ll be here soon, I’m sure. I don’t need to overthink any of these things._

“Would you like to order?” The waitress asked, snapping Makoto out of his thoughts.

“No, thank you,” he said, smiling at her. “I’m waiting for someone, actually.”

The young woman nodded and walked towards another customer’s table, leaving him alone again to think about what Kirigiri-san would order.

 _Probably black coffee. No sugar. No milk. Just plain black coffee. She’s that type,_ he chucked to himself. _Or maybe some sort of tea, but nothing too fancy or elaborate – something like earl grey, or green tea. Yeah, she definitely wouldn’t enjoy those drinks that contain a high amount of sugar and a lot of different ingredients._

“Naegi-kun.”

Makoto almost jumped – he would have never noticed that she had finally arrived if she hadn’t said his name. He awkwardly stood up to greet her and pull out her chair for her, which Maizono-san had insisted he just _had_ to do.

“No need for these things,” Kirigiri-san said. “If you go by Maizono-san’s rules for a perfect first date, it’s unlikely to be perfect for us.”

“A-ah… Y-yeah, but I mean, I wasn’t… It’s just that I,” Makoto stuttered, struggling to find the words. “Like, I’ve never been on a date with anyone else before,” he laughed.

“Neither have I.”

He looked at her and noticed that she was blushing again. Her face hadn’t turned a bright shade of red, but it had taken this soft, almost cotton candy-like tint. It hardly even was noticeable, but it was good enough to make him think about how beautiful she was, and how much he enjoyed everything about being in her company.

“How did you know Maizono-san gave me tips about what to do and what not to do?”

“It’s pretty obvious,” Kirigiri-san chuckled. “It really doesn’t take a detective to understand that the two of you are really close, and that she’s so into chick flicks and other romantic things that she would try to coach you for our date. In fact, I’m fairly sure she’s the one who even suggested you ask me out.”

“I mean, you’re right, but it’s not like I haven’t wanted to go on a date with you for a while,” Makoto blurted out. “Wait, does that sound weird?” Kirigiri-san shook her head. “Yeah so, just because she gave me the push I needed to ask you out doesn’t mean everything that’s happening today is her idea or because of her or anything. I—”

“I want to be here, too.”

He smiled at her, his heart racing in his chest. One of the perks of waiting almost three years to go on a date with someone meant that he could be pretty confident in where this was going. They most likely would confess to each other today and start a relationship, and he couldn’t be happier.

The waitress came back to their table to take their order. Makoto opted for a hot cocoa, not wanting to seem too childish or to deal with the effects of coffee on his breath. Kirigiri-san’s choice was much more surprising – strawberry milk, with whipped cream on top.

 _So much for her not picking something sweet,_ he thought.

“What?” She asked once the waitress was gone. “I like strawberry milk.”

“Yeah, I just didn’t expect you to, that’s all.”

“Oh, right, we’ve never really gotten anything to eat or drink together outside of school lunch before. People usually don’t expect it from me, but I do have a sweet tooth,” Kirigiri-san explained.

“It’s nice.”

“What do you mean?”

“Just knowing that, you know, there is a sweet person underneath the cold, hard-working detective façade you put on. I mean, I’ve always known it was there, don’t get me wrong. But it’s like when you start blushing, it’s just a nice reminder that you’re much more than meets the eye.”

“Thank you, Naegi-kun.”

“I… I think you should call me Makoto from now on,” he hesitantly said, lowering his voice as the waitress came back with their drinks and set them on the table.

“Then you should call me Kyoko, Makoto,” she smiled at him and placed the straw between her lips, taking a sip of her strawberry milk.

Makoto took a deep breath. Sure, they’d been talking here for less than half an hour, but they’d known each other for almost three years. Maybe in terms of this date alone, doing this would be considered rushing things, but in terms of the two of them, the timing just felt right.

“So um, Kyoko, does that mean we’re a thing?”

“I believe we are,” she replied.

“Does that mean I can kiss you?” Makoto asked, spotting a tiny amount of whipped cream on Kyoko’s upper lip.

The detective nodded, her face turning a darker shade of pink than it had until now. The two of them leaned over the table and pecked each other’s lips. The taste of whipped cream and strawberry milk wasn’t the sweetest thing about the moment. To someone else, it probably would have been. But to Makoto, there had never been anything sweeter than the feeling of Kyoko’s lips brushing against his. She was sweet – sweeter than sugar.


	3. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in a non-despair AU, a few years after Kyoko and Makoto graduate from HPA

Kyoko enjoyed her job – she always had. Although she’d been raised in a family of detectives, it’d never gotten boring to her. It didn’t matter that cutting ties with her father had been necessary for her to pursue this career, either. Everything she did here was worth it – from the confusion of the early stages of an investigation to the thrill of finally having solved a mystery. She liked all of it. But there was one moment during a workday that felt especially special: lunch break.

She didn’t particularly enjoy lunch break because it implied that she wouldn’t have to work for an hour or so, but because it was an amazing reminder of how comfortable home, and everything about her life, was. She and Makoto had been in a relationship since their last year at Hope’s Peak Academy and living together for two years now. This meant that everyday for the past two years, Makoto had, without fail, prepared Kyoko’s lunch. His job as a teacher at Hope’s Peak was just as demanding as hers, but he thought that since he spent more time at home than she did, he just had to do it. Kyoko suspected that even though he wasn’t the best cook in the world, he enjoyed doing something this thoughtful for her, which she didn’t mind. She had never had anyone do this for her before Makoto. It was a nice change – a nice proof of the fact her work life was just as good as her home life; something never seen before in the Kirigiri family.

Because of this, it didn’t matter to her if some of the meals were clumsily packed and made. It didn’t matter if Makoto’s luck meant that sometimes (most of the time) the kitchen would be a mess once he’d be done. She didn’t care if it tasted off sometimes. The gesture was good enough for her. Besides, the little handwritten notes he’d leave in the box made it all even better. It was as though he was there with her, telling her that no matter how isolated her family used to make her feel, she had no reason to feel like this anymore – because she was with him now, and he’d changed her life for the better. And because she loved him, and he loved her too.

That was why Kyoko liked her job, and even more so with the little sprinkles of Makoto’s presence in her life.

-

Makoto’s days at work were usually quite busy. When he’d been recruited as a teacher at his former high school, Kizakura-san had promised him that the job wasn’t too demanding, but he had quickly found out that it just wasn’t true. He had not studied it when he was a student himself but being around Ultimates meant that there was always something to do.

Still, it was fun. He enjoyed being able to help his students with the issues they ran into, whether it had to do with studying or making friends. He felt useful to them, and it gave his life an extra purpose that he did not know he needed until he got that job. Sure, his time as a student at Hope’s Peak had shown him that he has a people person, and that he was a valuable friend to those around him, but he would have never imagined that it would have become _this_ important – it wasn’t as important as some other things in his personal life, though.

In fact, one of the best moments of his work day was when he’d be sitting in the teacher’s office during lunch, chatting away with some of his co-workers and former classmates who’d become part of the Hope’s Peak staff as well, and his phone would buzz in his pocket. It was a daily occurrence during which Kyoko would let him know that she’d enjoyed the lunch he’d packed in her bag and that she hoped his luck hadn’t caused any big accidents thus far. It always brought a smile to his face and made him look forward to going back home to tell her about his day and hear everything she had to say about her day.


	4. Beyond the setting sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank everyone for all the feedback I've received on the past two entries, it's been really nice and encouraging!
> 
> This one is set right after class 77 gets on the ship back to Jabberwock Island in Danganronpa 3.

_Hope is contagious, isn’t it? The cost was great though._

As Makoto stared at the sunset, Togami-kun’s words kept playing in his head. Everything they’d achieved – everything they’d fought for since the very first killing game – had gone beyond everyone’s expectations. He had nothing to be ashamed of, nor regret. Still, Togami-kun was right. The cost was indeed great. They’d lost Kirigiri-san. She’d given her life for him. Even though he’d managed to keep his head up around the others, now that class 77 and Munakata-san were gone to bear their burden, he couldn’t stop thinking about his own – not the burden of hope he had promised to bear, but the burden of having lost the person he loved; the burden of being the reason why she had even died.

 _I wish… I wish I had told her I loved her. I wanted to wait until the world would go back to normal, but this was a waste of time. Maybe if I had told her, things would have been different,_ he thought, noticing that the light purple tint of the sky was far too similar to the color of her eyes. _I know this is you trying to tell me you’ll always be there and that I’ve done the right thing, but it’s not easy right now._

He scratched the back of his head and sighed, wondering if this would be the last time he’d lose someone who was close to him in such a manner. Asahina-san and Hagakure-kun were happily celebrating together in the distance, making him feel bittersweet. On the one hand, he was glad he had managed to protect them. On the other, he wished it could be him and Kirgiri-san instead, even though he knew she would have never shown just how happy she was in such a manner.

The sound of footsteps behind him snapped him out of his thoughts. He turned around to see whoever was walking up to him. After all, staying alone when he was feeling so upset over Kirigiri-san’s death probably wasn’t a good idea. He needed to surround himself with peo—

_Huh? Kirigiri-san? But she’s…_

Makoto blinked and rubbed his eyes, attempting to make sure that what he was seeing was real – that _she_ was real. Stopping himself from screaming, he ran towards her. Words could have never been enough to describe everything he was feeling in that moment. He was overjoyed, relieved, confused – every single emotion at once – but most of all, his hope and optimism had come back to him in the span of a few seconds. Once he got close enough to her, he pulled her in his arms. He didn’t care if she thought he was doing too much, or if this was overstepping her boundaries. He _needed_ to feel her.

He held her close to him for a few minutes, breathing in her scent. He still had no idea what had happened to her, but it didn’t matter. It didn’t matter because she was here with him. She was _alive._ He did not need to understand how or why. He only needed her.

“You’re not going to ask me how this is possible, are you?”

“I mean, you’re going to explain eventually, right?” Makoto chuckled, as he finally let her go. “You were always the one I turned out when it came to examining bodies anyway.”

“Right,” Kirigiri-san smiled. “Kimura-senpai came up with a medicine to stop the effect of the poison. I found it when carrying out the autopsy and took it before the fourth time limit.”

“So why did you… I mean—”

“I didn’t die. It’s more like I was asleep this whole time. Everything went dark when we reached the time limit and I only woke up when Tsumiki-san found me,” she explained. “She told me the medicine induced a coma-like state, which meant that I had to be revived. I suppose I owe you my life again, Naegi-kun. If you hadn’t believed in class 77, she wouldn’t have been there to help me.”

Makoto blushed and looked at her hands. He wanted to take them in his and tell her how he felt already. What had happened a few hours prior had made him realize that they’d wasted enough time already. He no longer cared if the current state of the world wasn’t right for a relationship.

And so, without giving it a second thought, he took one of her gloved hands and lead her a little closer to the sand, where Asahina-san and Hagakure-kun were still talking to each other. He fiddled with his tie with his free hand. The sky now was a darker shade of purple, and the sun had almost finished setting. If he even waited a few more minutes, the scenery wouldn’t be as perfect as it was at that very moment. He took a deep breath and turned to her, keeping her hand in his.

“Listen, Kirigiri-san,” he started. “I know that I look like a complete mess right now, and that the world still has a long way to go to go back to what it was before… Before all this despair took over. I know that we still have a lot of things to do to fix things but I… I don’t want to wait anymore. I almost lost you and that was… That was the worst I had felt ever since we got out of Hope’s Peak.”

He paused to look up at her and noticed that she was smiling.

“I guess what I’m trying to say is that I love you, Kirigiri-san,” he continued. “I don’t even like you at this point. I love you. And I need you to know so we can face whatever the future brings together.” There was another pause, during which he nervously scratched the back of his head. “I mean, if you’d like that.”

“I would,” she replied. “I love you, Makoto.”

Makoto grinned and wrapped his arm around her waist as they both turned away from each other to look into the distance. The sun had finished setting and everything around them was dark, but the light of their hope shone brighter than ever.


	5. 0% chance of rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: class 78's first day at Hope's Peak Academy

After ending up soaking wet from the rain several times in his life, Makoto Naegi now made it a point to _always_ listen to the weather forecast before going out. It hadn’t made much of a difference in terms of results – it still somehow ended up raining out of nowhere even if the forecast predicted a chance of rain of 0% – but something about it made him feel as if he were doing everything he could to counteract the effects of his bad luck.

As today was his first day at Hope’s Peak Academy, he’d decided that he would not take any chances and go out with an umbrella regardless of the weather predictions. He was far too nervous about making a bad impression given that he didn’t feel like he really had any talent compared to the others, for him to let something like the weather ruin his very slim chances of looking like he belonged with everyone there.

-

Kyoko Kirigiri always had an umbrella with her, regardless of the weather. There was something about rain that had always bothered her. On crime scenes, it had the horrible tendency to ruin some good evidence that was crucial in solving a mystery. On her, it made her clothes stick to her skin and made her feel as though she would freeze by the end of the day. Besides, she would finally get to tell her father that she was severing all ties she had with him today. It was important for her to look good no matter what would happen to her on her way to her new school – Hope’s Peak Academy.

When she got off the bus and noticed that the sky had turned much greyer than it had been earlier that morning, she was thankful she had thought of taking an umbrella with her. There was no way it wouldn’t start pouring in the five minutes-long walk that separated the bus stop from the prestigious academy.

 _Three… Two… One… Rain,_ Kyoko thought as she got closer to the campus and opened her umbrella as soon as the first drop hit the top of her head. _I knew it._

She smiled to herself and looked towards the school. She spotted a short boy in the distance, who was getting more and more drenched with every second he spent struggling to open his umbrella. Somehow, that made her feel bad for him. He seemed to be her age, which meant that it most likely was his first day here as well.

Once he finally managed to get it open, the wind blew hard enough for him to let go of his umbrella. He started running after it, but in vain. Without knowing what had gotten inside her, she ran towards the boy as soon as he gave up on trying to catch his now lost umbrella. A few seconds later, she was next to him, holding her own umbrella over both of their heads.

“Thank you,” the boy said, smiling at her. “I really have the worst luck,” he laughed.

“It’s alright,” she quietly answered.

“Is it your first day here too?”

Kyoko nodded, unsure why the small talk wasn’t bothering her. She usually wasn’t the type to care about others or to want to talk to them like this. Maybe she was more nervous about going to this school than she had assumed she would be, after all.

“That’s weird, I didn’t read anything about you on the message boards about the school.”

“I suppose you wouldn’t read anything about me anywhere.”

“Huh?”

“It’s a long story,” she explained. “I come from a family of detectives, but no one is supposed to know about our existence and skills. I broke that sacred rule to get into this school.”

“That’s pretty impressive,” the chestnut-haired boy beamed.

“And you are?”

“Naegi Makoto, but you wouldn’t know about me because I don’t have any special talent. I was just picked based on luck. And as you’ve seen, there might have been something wrong with whatever they used to draw the lucky student’s name when they chose me,” he laughed. “Or maybe there wasn’t. I got lucky you were walking by and decided to help me!”

“It’s nice to be this optimistic.”

“It’s probably all I have going on for me,” he chuckled. “You didn’t tell me your name though.”

“Kirigiri Kyoko.”

“Well, thank you for saving me from the rain Kirigiri-san.”

“My pleasure, Naegi-kun.”

As they stepped into the building, Kyoko smiled. Maybe she could get used to this school and its students.


End file.
